Swept Away/Transcript
Starting Maggie: Welcome, traveler! What can I do for you, this fine day, cha? Player: - Oo, something smells rather ... interesting! Player: Oo, something smells rather ... interesting around here. (Continues below) - Your house appears to be on wheels. Maggie: How observant you are, cha! Of course it's on wheels – how would I get around otherwise? Player: Get around? Maggie: Oh yes, I like to keep moving, don'tchaknow. There's nothing I hate more than being stuck in the same place for too long. - So, about those oxen. Maggie: Yes, poor ol' Babe, cha. I hope she gets over her sniffles soon. After all, I could hardly ask her to pull this ol' caravan in the condition she's in, cha! Maggie: Cha! That would be the cauldron, that would. I'm brewing up a mean batch of good stuff, don'tcha know. Player: What's that then? Maggie: Oh, it'll be the most top-notch, bees-knees, sock-off-knockin' premium batcheroo you ever did see. But, such an extraordinary brew isn't easy to make, don'tchaknow. What it really needs is some sparkle – some pizzazz. Some of the old razzle-dazzle. Player: Razzle-dazzle? Maggie: Classic, old-school enchantment, that's what I'm talking about, cha! Without a bit of witchly charm, this slop will be about as useful as an axe made out of toadstools. Only thing is, ol' Babe over there has the sniffles, so I'm not sure I'm going to be able to finish it off. I don't want to leave her alone in this condition. Player: - Is there any way I could help? (Accept Quest) - Well, good luck with that. Maggie: Thanks, cha. - But aren't you a witch? Maggie: That I am, cha! However, a brew this goods needs the help of at least three experienced witches, not including the cook. (After accepting quest) Maggie: Why yes, come to think of it, there is something you could do, cha. Really, the only thing left to finish off this old brewerooni is to give it a stir with an enchanted broomstick. Adds a bit of flavour and spark, don'tchaknow. So it happens, I have a broom right here! Player: Well, what's the problem then? Maggie: Well, the broom hasn't been properly enchanted, that's what. Good stuff like this will only come out when there are several witches involved. Hetty, Betty, and Aggie are the perfect ladies for the job. We've worked together before and, if you can get them to work their magic on this ol' broom of mine, we'll have a cauldron fill o' something quite spectacular when all is said and done. If I game you my broom, could you take it to Hetty in Rimmington, Bettty in Port Sarim, and Aggie in Draynor, and ask each of them to enchant it for me? In return, I'd be more than willing to share the good stuff all around! Player: - Sure, I can do that for you. Maggie: Excellent. Here's my broom then, cha. Hurry back once that's enchanted, won't you? Player: Of course. - What actually are you brewing? Maggie: Didn't I tell you? I'm only brewing the best of the best of the most spectacular of brewifications, cha! Player: But what does it do? Maggie: Do? Ye blazes, man! There's not time in the day to describe the glory of the good stuff! So are you in or not? Can I count on you to get my broom enchanted so that we can finish this thing off? - Sorry, I'm a bit short of time right now. Maggie: Shame, cha. Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind. Aggie Aggie: What can I help you with? Player: (talk about Swept Away) Could we talk about brooms? Aggie: Of course. What can I do for you? Player: Maggie has asked me to help her enchant her broom. She needs it to finish a potion that she's brewing. I was wondering if you could help me out. Aggie: Of course; Maggie's an old friend and we go back quite a way. Now, in order to enchant the broom, we'll need a bit of space and privacy. There's a little clearing us witches sometimes use. Would you like me to teleport you there so that we can get started? Player: - Yes, I'm ready to go now. Aggie: Okay, hold on to your hat! - No. I'd like to wait a bit. Aggie: Okay, just let me know when you're ready to go. Player: Woah! Where are we and what are are we doing here? Aggie: Oh, this is just a little place that some of us witches use on occasion. It's rather convenient for the occasional ritual or spell. Not only is it infused with a bit of magical pizzazz, but it's out of the way enough that we don't get a lot of unnecessary interruptions. Player: Ah, right. Which leaves the quest of what we're doing here? Aggie: You want that broom of yours enchanted, right? Player: Right. Aggie: Well, the best way to enchant that hunk of dead wood is to harness the power latent in the magical symbol here. Do you see that pattern of 16 lines drawn out of sand on the ground? Player: How could I miss it? Aggie: In order to enchant the broom, you need to sweep away 4 of those 16 lines, such that you leave only 4 small triangles on the ground – and nothing else. If you run into any trouble, let me know and I'll reconfigure the original pattern for you. I can also teleport you back to Draynor when you're ready to leave. Player: Okay, thanks. I'll give it a try. (After completing) Player: Woah, I felt that down to my toes! Aggie: You did it! The enchantment form the sand pattern has infused Maggie's broom. There's nothing more to do here howl come have a chat when you're ready and I'll take you back to Draynor with me. Player: Wow that was impressive. Aggie: Yes, there is a lot of power in these types of magical symbols. Player: I'd like to go back to Draynor please. Aggie: Sure thing! Just hold on to your hat and you'll be back in Draynor before you can wiggle your nose. Betty Player: (Talk to Betty about Swept Away.) I was wondering if you could help me out with an enchantment. Betty: I suppose that depends on what sort of enchantment you're looking for. Player: Well. Maggie needs her broom enchanted so that she can finish the stuff she's brewing in her cauldron. Betty: Ah, I see! She's brewing again, is she? Well, I'd be happy to help – Maggie always comes up with the most amazing brews. Player: Wonderful! Thank you so much. Betty: Now, Maggie always likes things on the spicy sidel so, what I really need for this sort of enchantment is my wand. I keep it down in the cellar in a locked chest. If you could retrieve the wand and bring it to me, I'd be happy to enchant Maggie's broom for you. There's just one little problem. Player: What's that? Betty: You see, my chest is locked by highly magical means. I'd explain it to you in detail, but I haven't the time. You'll find my apprentice, Lottie, downstairs – just pop down the trapdoor over there and tell her I sent you. She'll be happy to explain everything. Player: Okay, thanks. Lottie: So, what do you want then? Player: - Who are you and what are you doing in Betty's basement? Lottie: My name is Lottie and it should be rather obvious what I'm doing here. Player: - Are you the cleaning lady? Lottie: I most certain am not! I'm learning the ways of witchcraft from Betty. If you knew anything at all, you'd be able to tell from my witchly deportment, and aura of mysticism and enchantment that radiates from my every pore. Player: Aura of ... what now? Lottie: Mysticism and enchantment. My brilliance permeates the room, I'm sure. Player: So, if you're so amazing, why are you still a witch-in-training and not a fully-fledged witch in your own right? Lottie: A mere formality, I'm sure. I think it's something to do with the minimum age at which one can apply for one's witching license. Player: Ah, of course. - Are you a wise and powerful witch, here to show Betty the ropes? Lottie: Oh, is my witchly prowess that obvious? How flattering. In actuality, it is I who is the apprentice, but I'm sure it is only a matter of time before I'm a fully licensed witch. - What is this place? Lottie: Well, if you'd use your eyes, you could tell it is – I know this is going to be difficult to believe – A basement. Player: Oh, very helpful. I can see it's a basement, but what are these cages doing down here? Lottie: I see you don't know your witchcraft very well. This is Betty's menagerie. Many witches keep some creatures on hand for their spells and incantations. Not to mention the company. - No need to be rude! Lottie: Sorry, it's just that I'm very bust. I've lots of studying to do and all of these creatures to look after. It's not easy to keep track of everything and make casual conversation as well. - I need to retrieve Betty's wand. Betty sent me here to fetch her wand, but sad there might be a small complication? Lottie: I'll say there are complications! Betty has a penchant for intricacy. You're not going to be able to get that wand until you get that chest open. Player: That sounds simple enough; what's so complicated about opening a little chest? Lottie: Well, the chest in which Betty stores her wand is magically sealed. I won't confuse you with the details right now, but here's the deal: The chest is simply not going to open until order has been restored to Betty's menagerie. Player: What do you mean? What menagerie? Lottie: Well, if you look around, you'll see that there are six separate chambers, each of which is designed to house a little critter. Each creature has an enclosure that has been made especially for it, but, at the moment, several of them are out of place. Player: So, what you're saying is that we need to put each creature in its proper enclosure in order to open the chest? Lottie: Exactly. Now I should warn you – these are very sensitive creatures and they really don't like each other. Player: What does that have to do with anything? Lottie: Two things. First, you can't carry more than one creature at a time. Second, you can't carry a creature through the door of a chamber which contains another creature. You'll have to move the creatures one by one. You can use the holding pen in this room to help shift them all into the right position. One more thing I should mention, you shouldn't have to move the bat and the snail at all – they're already exactly where they need to be. Now, if you have any questions or want me to put the creatures back to the arrangement they're in now, just let me know. Here is a magic slate. It always shows an overview of exactly who is where. You can use it for reference, if you like. It's not necessary, but I find it helpful. Player: Okay, thanks. (After moving the creatures.) Player: It looks like everyone is in their correct place now. Perhaps I should see if I can open that chest. Lottie: Well done! You've got all the creatures in their proper pens. Did you ever get that broom of yours enchanted by Betty? Player: Not quite yet. Lottie: Well, good luck with all of that. Player: I've got your wand for you. Betty: Excellent! Let me just enchant that broom for you, then. There you go! I'm sure that's just the spice that Maggie's looking for. Player: Many thanks. Hetty Player: Hello there. Maggie sent me to ask for your help in enchanting her broom. Hetty: Ah, brewing up a cauldron of her infamous 'good stuff' is she? Well of course I'll help. I think this calls for one of my specialties: my famous theurgical broom ointment. Now, I can provide you with the ointment; all you'll you'll need to do is apply the ointment to the broom. Player: Excellent! Hetty: But, first, I'll need a newt. Player: A newt? Hetty: Yes, a newt. Now, if you'll just pop down to my cellar, through that trapdoor out back, I've just had a recent delivery of newts and toads. The delivery ghoul is still here – I can't think what could be taking him so long. In any case, once the crates are unloaded, just bring me a newt from the newt crate and I'll set you up with the ointment. Player: Okay, will do. Player: Hello. Are you the delivery, um, ghoul? Hetty told me that you could give me a newt for her potion. Gus: Yes, but I'd prefer it if you called me Gus. I make deliveries for Numinous Witchery Supplies Ltd. If it's a newt you're after, you can have one from one of these crates ... but there's a problem. Player: What kind of problem? Gus: A newty, toady sort of problem, I'm afraid. You see, the labels on the crates have somehow got mixed up. One of these crates contains just newts. One contains just toads. One contains a mixture of newts and toads. The problem is, I've put the wrong label on ALL three crates! I can't remember which crate contains newts, toads, or both newts and toads. Player: Oh dear, that certain sounds like quite a problem. Gus: Indeed! Please don't tell Ms Hetty or I'll be tomorrow's soup. The other problem is that I can't look in the crates myself. You see, I have a terrible fear of newts. You will work out which box contains toads, which 1 contains newts, and which 1 has both? If you could sort out the labels, I'd be happy to give you a newt to take to Ms Hetty. Is it a deal? Player: - It's a deal Gus: Excellent! I'm so relieved. Player: So what do we need to do to sort out these crates, then? Gus: Well, here's the problem. We need to figure out what is in each crate. All we know is that I've put the wrong label on EACH and EVERY crate. So, not one crate has the correct label on it. Player: That sounds easy enough; I'll just have a look in each crate and – Gus: No, no, no! You can't do that! We can't disturb them! Don't you know anything about magical frogs and newts? Also, we cannot waste too much stock: Ms Hetty will find out if we start taking newts and frogs out of crates as we please. Player: So what do you suggest? Gus: Well, when I was cramming for my crate delivery certification exam, I remember reading about situations like this. A person can figure out exactly what is in all 3 crates by only take out ONE item from ONE crate. The problem is, I can't remember how to figure it out. I'm pretty sure the key is in what I said earlier: that EACH and EVERY crate has a wrong label on it. Here are 3 labels that you can paste on the crates. If you lose your labels or want me to put things back the way they were, just let me know. Player: Thanks, Gus. - Can't you just let me take a newt now? Gus: No. I'm afraid that these newts and toads are the property of Numinous Magical Supplies Ltd up until the time that they have been properly delivered. So, what do you say? Will you help me in return for a newt that you can take to Ms Hetty? - Sorry, you're on your own. Gus: Hmmph. Well, I wish you the best of luck finding a quality newt somewhere else! (After labeling correctly.) Gus: Hurray! I do believe that you've labeled the crates correctly! Ms Hetty will be so pleased. Now, you need a newt right? Feel free to take one from the newts-only crate – the others aren't appropriate for ointments and potions. Hetty: Have you managed to get that newt yet? Player: Yes, it's right here. Hetty: Excellent. I'll just take it and add a little newt slime to the ointment. That should do it. Just rub this ointment on the broom; that should suit Maggie's purposes. Player: Wonderful, thanks. The Brew Player: I have good news for you. Maggie: Cha, and how! What's that crackle in the air and that smile on your face then? Player: I've visited Betty in Port Sarim, Hetty in Rimmington, and Aggie in Draynor and they've all enchanted the broomstick for us. Maggie: Aye, you say? Brilliant! Oh, I can't tell you how grateful I am. You're in for a treat, you are – it you'd just do one more little thing for me. Player: What's that, then? Maggie: To finish the good stuff off, we just need to give it a good ol' stir with that broomstick there. It'll come out all the better if you do it, since you're the one who had it enchanted. Could you stir the good stuff in that cauldron for me? Pretty please with sweeties on top? Player: - Of course I could. Maggie: Brill! Just a quick stir or two with the broom should be all it needs. Player: sounds easy enough. - Well, I could, but I won't right now. Maggie: Cha and nonsense! You're a strange one, you are. (Stirring the cauldron.) Player: There that should do it. Player: Is stirred the cauldron for you – that stuff has a kick to it. Maggie: I should think so, cha! With all that added spice, that ought to be one spicy goulash. Would you like to try some? Player: Wait, what? Goulash? I thought you were brewing some amazingly magical witchly potion. Maggie: Well, what witch doesn't love goulash, I ask you? What could be more witchly than a big ol' cauldron full of spicy yumminess? Player: But what about all that effort I went to enchant that broom? Maggie: Cha! Well, you don't think spicing something this good is easy, do you? Look, I'm so grateful for your help. Why don't you help yourself to 10 bowlfuls? Just dip a bowl in the cauldron and help yourself – but hang on to your hat. That stuff's magic, after all. Not to blow my own horn, but one bowl can improve almost any aspect of your life! Here's a bowl you can use. You can also keep my broom, if you'd like. Now that we've used it to infuse the brew with some good ol' spice, it's not much use to me. You can't do much but sweep with it at the moment, but there are other witches out there who would be happy to enchant it for you, if you're interested. Transcript